Scared Into Love
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Stacy,and Emmy find a ghost in their appartment, and then the ghostbusters come to the rescue. Stacy ,and Egon are Scared Into Love.


Scared Into Love

It was nice summer day in New York city. Stacy, and her neice Emmy who was visiting her aunt Stacy were taking walk in the park. They were on the way home from seeing a play.

Once they got home Emmy grabbed a bag of chips, and Stacy put on her headphones, and listened to music.

Emmy "Stacy did you hear something?" Stacy "Yes I think its in the bedroom I'll go check." Emmy "I'm right behind you."

Stacy, and Emmy walked down the hall to the bedroom whenever Stacy opened the door she, and Emmy were in fear at what they saw.

They saw a ghost the ghost was all grey with sharp fangs, red eyes, and long grey hair.

Emmy turned to run Stacy followed when they got out of their appartment buliding they ran down to the street to the headquarters of the Ghostbusters.

Emmy "Help we need help.!" Janine "Okay girls calm down, and tell me what's going on."

Emmy "My aunt, and I saw a g g g." Stacy "What my neice is trying to say is we saw ghost in our bedroom in our appartment."

Egon "We can help you girls." Stacy "Thank you I'm Stacy, and this is my neice Emmy."

Egon "I'm Dr. Egon Spengler,and these are the other Ghostbusters Peter, Ray, and Winston, and this is Slimer."

Stay,and Emmy "Hi." Egon "So you two girls saw a ghost?" Emmy "Yes it was grey with red eyes, and grey hair."

Peter "Can you show us your appartment?" Stacy "Yes we can come with us."

Stacy, and Emmy rode back to their appartment with the Ghostbuster.

Once they got there Stacy went ahead to lead the guys to the appartment.

Stacy "Welcome to our home its not much but we like it."

Egon "So where is this ghost?" Stacy "In the bedroom I'll show you." Egon "I'm right behind you."

Egon followed Stacy to the bedroom, and when she opened the door the ghost grabbed her.

Stacy let out a scream that made the others run to the room. When Emmy saw that the ghost had Stacy she screamed.

Egon, Ray, and Winston caught the ghost. Peter was trying to calm Emmy down. Stacy hit the floor with a thud. Egon ran to check on her.

Egon "She has wound on her stomach we have to get her to the hsopital right away."

Emmy "Will Stacy be alright?" Peter "Sure she will." Emmy "Thank you for helping us."

Everyone left for the hospital when they got there Egon rushed Stacy to the er.

He waited with her for the rest of the night. After a few hours the doctor came out, and said that Stacy would be fine. Egon rushed into her room, and held her hand.

Egon "Hi Stacy I'm so glad your alright." Stacy "Egon were you here with me the whole time?" Egon "Yes I was." Stacy "Thank you so much for all your help."

Egon "Your welcome." Stacy "Egon I'd love it if you come, and visit me after I get out of the hosptial."

Egon "I'd love to right now I'll leave you alone so you can get some rest." Stacy "I'll see you soon." Egon "Bye." Stacy "Bye."

Egon left, and Stacy fell asleep. Egon, and the others went back to headquaters Egon went to bed.

Stacy meanwhile was dreraming of Egon, and Egon was thinking of Stacy.

A few weeks went by, and Stacy was back at home.

Emmy was getting ready for her flight back home to Flordia. After Emmy left Stacy decided to go visit Egon.

Stacy "Hi Janine." Janine "Hi Stacy how are you?" Stacy "I'm fine where's Egon?"

Janine "He's upstairs working on something." Stacy "Can I head up?" Janine "Sure." Stacy "Thank you." Janine "Your welcome."

Stacy headed upstairs to find Egon when she got upstairs she found him working on some machine.

Stacy tiptoed into the room, set her pruse on a chair, walked up behind Egon, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Stacy "Hi Egon." Egon"Hi Stacy I've been thinking about you." Stacy "So have I about you I mean."

Egon "Oh." Stacy "Yes I think I'm falling in love with you in fact I am in love with you." Egon "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

Stacy "What are we going to do about that?" Egon "Well we could try being a couple, and see what happens between us." Stacy "I'd like that." Egon "So would I."

Stacy, and Egon kissed eachother which seemed to go on forever. They were falling for eachother. Stacy left the firehouse.

The next day The Ghostbusters got a call they had to go fight ghosts at a high school.

Egon was attcked by one of the ghosts, and rushed to the hosptial. Janine called Stacy, and told her the news Stacy rushed to the hospital to see Egon.

She sat by his bed side, and waited for him to wake up. She was scared that she would lose him. Stacy never left the room.

Egon woke up, and Stacy kissed him. The two of them were scared into love.

Egon was released two weeks later. Stay stayed with Egon to help out. Egon was glad to have Stacy close by.

She was a great help to all of them but she was there for Egon one night while Stacy was watching a movie Egon joined her.

Egon "Hi Stacy what ya watchin?"  
Stay "Just a movie how are you feeling?" Egon "I'm feeling much better." Stacy "That's good I'm glad your feeling much better I guess I'll be heading back to my appaprtment then."

Egon "I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me a little longer." Stay "How long would you like me to stay?" Egon "Forever I love you Stacy." Stacy "I'd like that I love you too Egon."

Stacy got onto Egon's lap, and kissed his lips. Then he kissed her back. The two of them kissed all night long.

They fell back on the couch kissing, and holding eachother. Around four in the morning Stacy woke up in Egon's arms, and she was smiling.

He knew she found someone to love her. As they slept slimer watched them. He was in aw, and yuck at the same time.

Egon "Slimer scram." Stay No its okay he can stay Slimer is so cute I bet Peter likes him alot." Egon "Actually Peter hates Slimer but I'm sure somewhere deep down he likes Slimer."

Stacy "Where did he come from?" Egon "He was hanging around the day we defeeted Gozer." Stacy "And You, Ray, Peter ,and Winston let him stay with you guys that was so sweet."

Egon "Slimer saved our lives." Stacy "I would say that Slimer is a keeper for sure."

Slimer kissed Stacy on the cheeck.  
Stacy smiled. Then Stacy got up to go to the bathroom to shower. Slimer gave Egon a high five then he disapeared.

Meanwhile Janine was on the phone with Stacy's neice Emmy. She told Janine that she was coming for a visit.

Janine told Emmy that she would be welcome back anytime. As soon as the girls hung up their phones Emmy showed up at the firehouse.

Ray "Hi Emmy its nice to see you again can I help you with your bags?" Emmy "Sure Thank you How have you been Ray?" Ray "I've been alright, and you?"

Emmy "That's good I've been alright where is my aunt?" Stacy "I'm right here its nice to see you again Emmy."

Emmy "Hey Stacy you look good." Stacy "So do you." Ray "I'll put your bags in the bunckroom I'll make Peter sleep on the cocuh."

Peter "Who's says I get the couch?" Ray "I do." Stacy "You like Ray don't you?" Emmy "Yes I do."

Egon "Maybe we should get you two together." Stacy "I agree with Egon if you like Ray, and I can see Ray likes you too."

Emmy "You can see that?" Stacy "Yes I can now I think tomorrow night you, Ray, and Egon, and I should go out to dinner, and movie so we can get you two together."

Emmy "Okay I'll do it." Stacy "Good now why don't you go,and make a converstaion with Ray go get your man ." Emmy "Okay wish me luck." Stacy "Good Luck."

Emmy walked away from Egon,and Stacy to go talk to Ray. Stacy could see the way Ray, and Emmy liked eachother.

Stacy "If Emmy,and Ray hit off tomorrow night we can have double weddings in the future."

Egon "That will be nice." Stacy "Yes it will be we make a great couple, and I know Emmy, and Ray will make a great couple too." Egon "Lets get back to us." Stacy "I like the sound of that."

Egon,and Stacy made out on the couch while Emmy, and Ray talked, and got along. The next day it was time for the double date.

Egon, Stacy, Emmy, and Ray went to a really romantic resturant. The two couples laughed,and talked.

Emmy, and Ray fell in love with eachother right away. After the date the couples left for the firehouse hand in hand.

Once they got back to the firehouse Ray,and Emmy walked into the living room so they could get to know eachother more.

Stacy, and Egon went to the bunckroom so they could get some sleep. Egon held Stacy close to him.

Stacy felt safe with Egon. While they slept Stacy slipted out of her pj's, and got on top of Egon.

Egon "Hmm Stacy what's the matter?" Stacy "I want you Egon."  
Egon "I want you too come here gorgeous." Stacy "Hmm Egon oh Egon." Egon "Oh Stacy I love you."  
Stacy "I love you too."

Emmy "Their up to something I know my aunt is getting lucky." Ray "Egon Is enjoying it I can tell there we go those two are asleep."

Ray "Maybe we can start that part of our realtionship." Emmy "I'd like that." Ray "Right here?" Emmy "Sure."

Emmy, and Ray made love in the living room around four am Stacy went downstairs, and found her neice, and Ray asleep together. Stacy smiled a wicked smile.

The next day the guys got a call. They left Stacy, and Emmy said goodbye to their true loves. Then they went out shopping for their weddings. Meanwhile the boys were catching ghosts.

Once the boys arrived back at the firehouse Stacy,and Emmy had super ready. Everyone ate the very good meal that the girls perpard, and then Stacy went to take a shower.

Egon "Your aunt is a very amazing woman." Emmy "I know just treat her good." Egon "I will." Emmy "I'm happy that my aunt, and you are together."

Egon "So am I she makes me feel happy." Stacy "So am I what Egon?" Egon "Happy that we are together." Stacy "So am I, I've never felt this way before." Egon Nethier have I its a wonderful feeling." Egon "I agree."

Emmy "You two should get married ASAP." Egon "I'd like that." Stacy "You mean it?" Egon "Yes I mean it."

Emmy "Ray , Peter, Wiston, Janine, and Slimer come here." Ray "What's the matter Emmy?" Emmy "Egon, and Stacy are getting married."

Janine "Congratulations." Ray "I'm happy for you both." Peter "Way to go Egie." Winston "This calls for a party." Slimer "Yay."

Slimer gave Stacy a kiss, and hugged Egon. The next few days everyone was in a mad rush to get ready for Stacy and Egon's wedding.

Stacy was a nervous wreck. The day of the wedding came around. Stacy was glowing she was thrilled she was about to marry her true love.

Emmy looked twice as beautiful as Stacy. It was time for the wedding to begin. Stacy ,and Egon were married around 12:00 noon. The after wedding party went off without a hitch everyone had fun.

Stacy, and Egon went to England to honeymoon it was beautiful they enjoyed eachother's company. They went everywhere together. You couldn't keep them apart.

A few weeks went by, and it was time for the Spengler's went home.  
Everyone welcomed the happy couple back home. Slimer came right threw the wall, and hugged Egon. Then he kissed Stacy. Egon carried Stacy to the bunkroom, and they spent the night together as husband, and wife. The next day Stacy woke up, and made a pot coffee. She sat at the table she looked at her wedding rings she was so happy. Very soon she would have another reason for her to be happy. She didn't know it but she had a little buddle joy on the way. She, and Egon were going to have a baby. She smiled to herself.

Slimer "What's going on Stacy why do you look so happy?" Stacy "Hi Slimer Egon, and I are going to have baby don't tell anyone." Slimer "Yay a baby shh." Ray "What's this about a baby?" Stacy "Egon,and I are going to have a baby that's all." Ray "That's great news does Egon know yet?" Stacy "No I haven't told him yet." Ray "I'm sure he'll be happy." Stacy "I hope so I was thinking of telling him before you get a call, or after you get a call,or whenever the baby comes." Ray "Your nervous." Stacy "Is it that obvious?" Ray "Yes." Stacy "Wish me luck." Ray "Good luck."

Stacy went upstairs ,laid down next to Egon, took a deep breath, and said "Egon we're going to have a baby." Egon "That's nice Stacy A BABY?" Stacy "Yes a baby." Egon "Oh Stacy I'm so happy." Stacy "Really?" Egon "Yes I'm so happy I love you." Stacy "I love you too."

Egon,and Stacy held eachother as they slept. They would be a family, and then they would complete or would they? 


End file.
